1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to training devices for use by golfers. In particular, this invention directs itself to a training device for aiding a golfer in developing a proper backswing. Still further, this invention directs itself to a golf swing training device having a position sensitive circuit for indicating when the golf club has been rotated during the backswing to a position substantially parallel with a base surface. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a golf swing training device having a position sensitive circuit incorporating a pair of angularly disposed position sensors for detecting the substantially parallel position of the golf club during the backswing. Further, this invention directs itself to a position sensitive circuit having an audio transducer which is energized responsive to the golf club position being substantially parallel to the base surface.
2. Prior Art
Athletic training devices having position sensitive circuits are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,919,491; 2,919,922; 2,976,046; 2,995,375; 3,242,582; 3,306,618; 3,429,526; 4,079,520; 4,179,125; 4,482,155; 4,515,368; 4,580,350; 4,789,160; 4,830,377; 4,911,441; 4,930,787; 4,934,706; 4,993,710; and, 5,056,783.
Some prior art systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,441 are directed to training devices having multiple mercury switches and audio transducers for indicating proper and improper swinging of a bat. However, such systems do not provide multiple mercury switches angularly positioned with respect to the longitudinal axis of the instrumentality being swung to indicate when such axis is substantially parallel to a base surface.
In other prior art systems such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,930,787; 4,789,160; and, 4,515,368, electrically powered training devices are disclosed for coupling to golf clubs. However, such systems do not disclose or suggest a pair of serially coupled angularly disposed position sensitive switches for providing an indication of when the golf club is substantially parallel to a base surface during a golfer's backswing.